Sighted
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realizes that things can be seen in more ways than one as a new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone again. I know I said no more multichaptered stories, but this idea bunny just wouldn't stay in my head, and since it's already written, it kind of defeats the purpose waiting till I finish the Dreamwalker before posting it. I might continue this on a semi regular basis depending on the response I get. The next chapter is also written, so review and I'll put it up soon.

Also, I've opened up a poll to let you readers vote for which story you want me to start writing after the Dreamwalker is completed. Please vote. The poll will be closed once the epilogue for this story is posted up. I know I'm being repetitive, but I'm just trying to spread the word.

Anyway, read, enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y

* * *

**Prologue**

'The Tower,' he said quietly, looking at the Tarot card on his table. 'When upright, it signifies failure, when inverted, it signifies success. But at a diagonal, it signifies a changing of force. The moment in which the balance shifts. But towards light...or darkness?'

He inserted the Magician back into his Tarot deck, before shuffling his cards once more. He then lay out a spread facedown, with four cards circling a centred one. Turning it face up, it was revealed to be The Fool, also in an upright position.

'The Fool. Certainly an ambiguous card,' he mused. 'A spirit in search of experience. An insignificant with much untapped wisdom and potential. One who could be everything, and nothing.'

His thoughts drifted to Jaden Yuki. The one who had defeated the Seven Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beast Cards. Yet, when Aster had duelled him with his deck of randomly assembled cards, he duelled more like a naive child than a hero. The Fool was befitting of him.

But he had to know how much power Jaden truly holds.

He turned over the card furthest from him, revealing it to be The Hermit, in upright position.

'The Hermit, a representation of a being's true self. Upright, it signifies a search for one's inner self. Interesting.'

He turned over the card on the left. The Magician, upright. 'The Magician is upright. This signifies a change, a revelation of full potential. But to what end?

He turned over the next card. 'The High Priestess. Once again upright. 'The High Priestess. In a spread, she often represents an unrevealed future with hidden influences at work, and a need to trust in one's intuition.' He paused. 'This does not bode well. Outside influences could prove to be detrimental to the Light's cause. But then again, they may work to our advantage.'

He turned over the final card. 'Justice? Could it be? Is it possible that he is the one?'

There was only one to test him.

He held his right hand in front of him, his palm facing upwards, and watched as white energy emitted.

Soon, Jaden Yuki would see the light. If he was not the one.

If he was...then time will tell.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This takes place just before Jaden's defeat in episode 59 "A New Breed of Hero (Part 2 of 2)". Interpretation for the Tarot cards may have been altered since I am not familiar with them, but the overall interpretation pretty much gives an idea as to what is going to happen in future chapters. I noticed that during the second Season, when Sartorious was using his Tarot cards to foretell the future, much of what the cards said was ambiguous, and could be taken to mean more than one thing. So his predictions were not necessarily wrong, he just interpreted them in different ways.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

As promised, here's the first chapter. So read, enjoy and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

Even with only 200 life points remaining, Aster clearly had the upper hand. Destiny Hero Dreadmaster stood tall on his field, preventing his other monsters from damage or destruction with his dread barrier. His opponent, Jaden, even with more life points than the other, was in trouble. Due to dread barrier, his monsters special abilities were useless, and attacking was futile. His other monsters could be switched to defence to protect his remaining life points, however Elemental Hero Thunder Giant had just been summoned on this turn, and as such, could not change battle modes. One attack, that's all it would take to finish this duel.

Aster wasted no time in declaring his attack. Why would he? Victory was almost within his grasp. Dreadmaster towered over Jaden's Elemental Heroes: Thunder Giant, Flame Wingman and Necroid Shaman, before selecting Thunder Giant as its target. Bringing a huge fist down upon the monster, it caused the receiving monster to blast into pieces which scattered slightly before disappearing. A bead of sweat rolled of Jaden's face as his life points fell to zero.

'Jaden lost!' Chazz, Alexis and Bastion exclaimed simultaneously.

Jaden suddenly swayed on his feet, his head spinning. His cards slipped from his duel-disk and scattered about the floors, his vision fading in and out as he sank to his knees.

'His cards!' Syrus' voice barely reached Jaden's ears, Hasselbarry's voice slightly overlapping his, since Jaden's hearing seemed to be drowning in waves. His vision wasn't faring any better; colours and shapes were simply merging together into a gigantic swirl, and just before he collapsed into a dead faint, blackness overcame his vision.

Only one thought passed through his head. Something doesn't feel right.

* * *

As soon as Jaden hit the ground, his friends ran to him. Alexis was slightly ahead of the others, and reached Jaden as the boys made it to the bottom of the stairs. Pulling Jaden's head into her lap, she attempted to shake some life into him, but to no avail.

'What did you do to him?' Alexis demanded, glaring at the professional duellist, who oddly enough, showed an expression of shock nearly identical to the others.

'I don't...know...I just...' Aster stuttered. What could have happened? The monsters were just holograms! They shouldn't have such an effect on him. Although...he could be joking around, but he just doesn't seem like the type of guy who would worry his friends unnecessarily like that.His face softened slightly as he watched the unconscious Slifer. He may be a naive, overconfident duellist, but his bond with his friends isn't something to be trifled with. Sartorious had warned me of that. Had he known that this would happen too? Did he have something to do with it?

Scowling now, he pushed the unwelcome thoughts aside. He shouldn't doubt someone whom he has trusted since childhood, someone who revealed their deepest secrets and most desperate desires to him. It was anything to be concerned about, Sartorious would warn him. But I guess asking him wouldn't hurt. It would ease my conscience anyway.

Putting on a neutral face, he stepped off the arena, and headed towards his boat anchored off shore, ignoring Jaden's friends glaring at him along the way.

* * *

By now the others had gathered around the unconscious Slifer, and were sending heated glares at the pro duellist. All except Alexis, who was trying to wake Jaden up. Albeit rather unsuccessfully since no change had occurred during the last few minutes.

After watching the two for a moment, Bastion stepped up and put a hand on Alexis' shoulder. 'We'd better take him to Ms Fontaine,' he said quietly, as he and Hasslebarry supported Jaden's limp form between them. She nodded and stood, and together they headed to the infirmary.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

_The first thing I noticed was that it was extremely cold. I opened my eyes, but I might as well had kept them closed for all the good that did. It would have saved me the trouble of forcing them opened, as every muscle in my body, even ones I didn't know I had, were protesting to movement of any kind, or even the thought of it._

_All I saw was darkness, pitch black and obscuring my vision._

_The darkness was soothing, lulling me back into a peaceful slumber. But it seemed as though the light, beating at the edge of my consciousness, had other plans._

_Entering the range of my peripheral vision, the brightness threatened to engulf the darkness that had granted me my momentary solitude. And this was no ordinary light. Its very existence reeked of evil, but a different sort of evil than what the Shadow Riders had displayed in the previous year._

_The evil of the shadows seemed partial, incomplete somehow. Because in each of the Shadow Riders, there was something good in them deep down. This evil was absolute, and it was although I loathed this unknown power my entire life without knowing why. As if I'd loathed it even longer._

_It burned, before the darkness surged up and pushed it back. They fought, white against black. The colours refused to mix, each fighting to eliminate the other. Neither was willing to coexist._

_Distantly, I wondered if I was dying. Whether some unknown godly power was attempting to seize my soul into its grasp, attempting to free it from whatever tied it down._

_But then the light spoke, and I knew that was not the case. __**'Why do you fight child. You cannot deny your destiny, no matter how hard you try. The path you walk may be different, but your ending place will be with me. So open your heart and let my cleansing powers destroy the darkness in your soul. Let me give you the power you so rightly deserve.'**_

_It sounded tempting, I'll admit it. But I could sense evil in it, and I wasn't ready to accept anything from something that reeked of so vile a thing._

_The light began to take on a physical form, as did the darkness, twistisng and forming to mirror images of myself. One stared at me, brown eyes devoid of life, the other, negativity burning in golden irises._

_**'Choose wisely Jaden,' **__my dark counterpart said, sounding like me and yet not at the same time. __**'Two paths to choose from, the light or the darkness. And no matter how difficult it may seem, you know deep down what path you must choose, what path will bring you closer to your true self.'**_

_Turning away from my darker counterpart with his golden eyes momentarily, I looked closely at the lighter counterpart. His eyes were brown, like mine, but cold and dead. There was no freedom if I chose that path. No choices. Everything would be chosen for me, and my free-will would be denied. Maybe that's what I hated about this light. One thing I always stood for, I always believed, was that people had to be their true self above all else. And this light would take that away._

_But turning back to those golden eyes, I wondered if I really knew who my real self was. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that he was right. I had to follow what I truly believed, and those golden eyes, the hint of unimaginable power behind them, it felt familiar, as it I had known and carried it within me my whole life._

_The light faded away at my unspoken decision, but not before bellowing in rage and emitting an enormous amount of energy that temporarily blinded me. When I opened my eyes again, all I could see was the darkness once more._

_**'You made the right decision Jaden,'**__ the voice of the dark counterpart assured me._

_I was silent for awhile, trying to pinpoint the origin of its familiarity. I gave up momentarily, encountering too many gaps in my memory to make any progress. 'Who are you?' I asked, hoping his answer would jog my memory._

_**'I am you,'**__ he said, __**'and yet I am not. Call me Haou for now. That is all you need to know.'**_

_ 'Haou? Supreme King?'_

_I got no reply. It was then that I felt myself slipping back into a dreamless sleep. I had forced myself to stay awake till then, the intensity of the light and hatred that it summoned playing a role in that. But now that it was gone, so was whatever threat it held, and I allowed myself to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'Interesting,' Sartorious mused, brushing his long indigo hair back into the confinements of his hood. He had felt Jaden's momentary struggle, and he knew its outcome. 'Upon Jaden's defeat, he did not succumb to the Light, as any other in his place would have, but rather the absence thereof. Proof without doubt that he is the One.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I was trying to make it longer, and it winds up pretty much the same length as last time. And it took a whole lot longer. I mean, I've been writing this chapter since last year.

As a side note, the dividers signify either a change in POV, time, location or realm or more than one. So be mindful of that when you're reading, or else you'll get the time context mixed up.

Anyway, enjoy. And thank you to everyone who's read so far.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

**(Jaden's POV)**

I awoke once more to see only darkness surrounding me. Now that wouldn't have worried me half as much had I not been able to hear some very familiar voices.

'Jaden! You're awake!' Syrus' worried voice reached my ears.

'Syrus?' I wondered aloud. If that was Syrus, why couldn't I see him? Was it night time?

'Guys,' Syrus' voice said again. 'He's awake.'

More noise, which I couldn't really distinguish, and some shuffling.

'You okay Jaden?' Alexis' voice reached my ears over the indistinguishable noises.

'Alexis?'

'Stop saying our names like a dork, Slacker.'

'Chazz?'

'What did I just say?!'

'Uhh...why is it so dark? Is it midnight or something?'

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'Uhh...why is it so dark? Is it midnight or something?'

Everybody, including Chazz, stared at Jaden as though he had grown an extra head. The time was, in fact, half-past one in the afternoon, and the sun was blazing through the partially closed curtains. The ceiling lights were on as well, illuminating the infirmary and its occupants.

All in all, it was far too bright for someone to not be able to see.

Unless he couldn't...

Ms Fontaine stepped away from her latest patient, extracting a small torch from a desk drawer and checking its condition. Once satisfied, she shone the torch into Jaden's pupils, looking for any signs of dilation.

There was none. He didn't react at all to the intense light shining into his eyes. In fact, he hadn't even noticed it.

The others had all turned away from the glaring brightness, except Ms Fontaine whose eyes were somewhat trained to the harshness of the glare in order to make it at least halfway tolerable.

Frowning now, the nurse flicked off the torch and replaced it into its previous confinements. The others were silent, including Jaden, awaiting her verdict, yet at the same moment dreading it.

The nurse sighed sadly. There was no point beating around the bush, especially with something so unmistakably obvious.

So she just went straight out and said it.

'Jaden...you're blind.'

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

I heard Ms Fontaine's voice echoing in my ears. I'm blind? But...how?

'It may be simply temporary,' Ms Fontaine continued, her voice sounding distant to my ears. 'But it also may not. You're going to have to take further tests in order to shed some more light onto the situation.'

I sat, or rather lay, in silence. There was nothing for me to say. No-one else said anything either, or at least, nothing that I could hear. Eventually, I heard footsteps leave the room...and then, utter silence.

I sat up carefully, aware that my lack of sight increased the probability of a collision, and felt around. I felt bed sheets resting on my thighs, slightly trailing of what I assumed to be the infirmary bed. I was sure it was not my dorm room at least, as moving my legs a bit, I could feel the edges of the bed unhindered by the ladder that connected the three bunks. That, coupled with the fact that I could not feel the top of Syrus' bunk by reaching up, stretching my fingertips to the ceiling told me that wherever I was, it was not the Slifer Red Dorms. So the infirmary was the most natural conclusion.

I ran my fingers along the width of the bed, simply feeling the softness of the sheets, before encountering something hard. The bedside table? I ran my fingers along its height, feeling its sharp edges, before my wandering hand nudged something that felt quite familiar in my hand.

My deck!

Carefully, so as not to accidently knock them over or scatter them, I picked up the cards and brought them closer to my chest. I could feel the familiar texture of the cards beneath my fingertips, but something just seemed...off.

It wasn't till a while later that I realised what.

The bonds...each individual bond that I shared with my cards, my spirits...they were virtually non-existent.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The fortune teller once again sat at his table, watching the events unfold through the help of his cards and his Sight.

'He must be dealt with in due course,' he thought aloud. 'But without the gift of normal sight, right now he poses no threat. If he cannot see his cards, he cannot duel, and thus cannot interfere with my society's rise to power.

And his ability to see monster spirits has been hindered as well. It seems as though destiny disapproves...'

The robed figure turned, as Aster Phoenix entered the room.

'Ahh, Aster,' Sartorious said softly. 'I trust your day has been good so far?'

'I guess.' His voice took on a more accusing tome, as he spoke again. 'Something's up. You know what, don't you? You had something to do with it, didn't you?'

'Whatever do you mean Aster? I simply follow the will of destiny.'

'I find it extremely hard to believe that destiny would cause a duellist to collapse immediately after a duel, and for no apparent reason.'

Tears fell from the amethyst eyes, leaving wet trails along his pale cheeks. 'Do you not trust me Aster? He is the One. The One with the power to defy destiny, with the power to destroy the entire world at this disposal. But he is a Fool. A being with much uncharted potential, and he must be guided onto the path of light. But first, he must be tested. And I cannot do that without your help.'

Aster was silent, processing the information. At length, Sartorious repeated his question. 'Do you trust me?'

Eventually he replied. 'I trust you.'

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

It was night time. I could tell; the darkness that clouded my non-existent vision had considerably darkened as the day wore on.

It wasn't the same darkness from my...err...dream? Anyway, instead of pure darkness, it was like shades influenced by the presence of natural light, steadily darkening as sunlight became more scarce. Artificial light didn't seem to affect this darkness; I heard the click of the light switch earlier, without any change in my vision, or lack thereof, however you want to think of it.

I couldn't tell how long I had been sitting there, clutching my cards like a lifeline, calling to my spirits, but never receiving any reply. My friends had stopped by again earlier, and we had passed some time with mindless chatter, anything except my loss and the problems surrounding my current...predicament.

They were trying to distract me, to lighten the mood, and I was thankful for it. I didn't want to be reminded of how helpless I was now without my sight, how vulnerable. I mean, someone could be pointing a gun at me right now and I wouldn't be able to tell! Though that isn't really likely. But you never know, with all the crazy things that go on around here.

But that's simply avoiding the problem. Now, there was nothing to distract me.

And I've never felt so detached from myself before in my life.

Or so confused.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

I probably should have answered this question in the last chapter, but I didn't have an answer at that stage. An anonymous reviewer asked as to whether or not Yubel would be appearing in this story. Then, I couldn't say, but now I can say that she will be appearing. I won't say anything more otherwise I'll spoil something.

Anyway, enjoy. And thank you to everyone who's read so far.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

The universe was born from light and darkness. For a time, the two forces existed in harmony, each playing its part in the intrinsic balance which supported the foundations of all life. But no balance is ever perfect; it is inevitable, as with all things, that the scale would one day tip.

The two existed in all forces, even each other. From them the concept of Yin and Yang originated. Darkness existed in light, and light in darkness, neither one able to exist without the presence of the other, and yet, neither could be found in any one place at the same time. Their existence was tied to the other's, but even so, they are separate entities. Thus the distinction, although sometimes blurred, is absolute, and with a concrete barrier separating the two, too easily could the balance between them shift.

It began with the light raging out of control. They called it then the Light of Destruction, as it, en masse, set forth to banish all darkness from the worlds. For countless moons, it struggled on, slowly inching towards its goal for complete domination, then the darkness surged up to counter it. It, which was later named the Darkness of Justice, stippled the growth of the ruined light, and dispelled the extra forces into mere wavelengths in space where for eons after, it wandered with only a single aim.

To return and banish the darkness from existence.

Gradually, it broke through the gravitational fields and invaded earth. At first, the pulses were weak, only causing scarce damage as it was unable to maintain a permanent presence. But as the years passed, it grew in both strength and its one will, its influence spreading far and wide across the face of the world. And eventually, it maintained enough a presence to surge forth once more.

But the darkness which expelled it still existed, the force known as the Darkness of Justice resigned in many places, but like the destructive force of light, it spread its influence, though in a different way. Subtly, it set the board, nudging each piece into place, in the hopes that when the Light of Destruction surged up again, it would this time, be sealed away forever.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

_**'Jaden...'**_

Huh? What was that?

_I blinked rather blankly at the ceiling, or rather, what I assumed to be the ceiling. Seeing as though everything was currently black, it was rather difficult to distinguish something from the blackness of my surroundings, and while in some circles, what I was gazing at could be defined as a ceiling seeing as though I was staring into the highest altitude of my darkness, however it wasn't necessarily the ceiling of the infirmary as I had assumed; sleep and conscience having melded as I lay with nothing to do while the others were in class. Even Ms Fontaine had to teach as she was the gym instructor as well as the school nurse, and was thus currently absent. So with nothing to do to pass time, more likely than not I had fallen asleep and was now staring at the blank ceiling of a visionless dream, much like when I dozed off in Doctor C's classes._

_Though in his classes I didn't have creepily familiar feminine voices calling my name._

_While his vision lacked, I auditory sense most certainly did not. And with one sense out of commission, the others were more powerful than in an ordinary person with whom all five senses were fully functional. So while I was physically unable to see, I could hear far better than I usually could, and that was why I could hear my name in astounding clarity, even as I realised I had always heard the voice, although in the past it was like a small hum in my ear than anything else._

_Though I was sure the voice was familiar before that. And it was rather annoying being unable to place it. The sort of feeling as though the name was on the tip of my tongue, yet indistinguishable._

_Then I heard her again. And with her, another voice. Male._

_**'Jaden...help me/us.'**_

_Voices filled with desperation, with pain...and hope._

_And I had rarely felt so hopeless than then, listening to the echoing pleas for help._

_How could I help them, when I couldn't even help myself?

* * *

_

**(Third Person POV)**

Doctor Crowler's class was painfully subdued with Jaden's absence; indeed, it was his presence which livened it up. Without him, the period had, in a sense, lost its shine; with no "Slifer Slacker" to reprimand, Crowler remained, for the most part, silent save his lectures, and with no interruptions in the form of a rather entertaining awakening or scolding, the class was forced to endure the stagnant monotone which, without interruption, dragged on for longer than was thought possible.

As a result, focus waned, thoughts drifting to other things that plagued their mind as opposed to the class in which they were required to attend, and obtain knowledge from.

Those friends with Jaden, even Chazz though he would not care to admit it, found their own thoughts focused on the said Slifer, and in particular, his lack of sight and reaction to it.

He wasn't dealing with it too well. That much was obvious even to those who didn't know him well save his reputation in defeating the Shadow Riders the year before and the Graduation Duel with the academy's top graduate which resulted in a draw as well as sending both duellists to the record books. Despite all, he had kept a grin on his face, so seeing him without one was disarming. All the way, he had maintained his passion for duelling, save the brief period in which the fear of the shadow games had struck his soul. But even then, his wasn't fear for himself, but for the fate of others which rested in his hands, and deck.

Now, the fate was solely his own. The duel he had lost, and the consequences it had brought drove him to remain almost as stagnant as still water, growing murky with each passing day and only moving when disturbed by any external influence, never by its own desire. He stayed in the hospital wing, denying help while unable to move around freely himself while unable to see the path upon which his feet are firmly placed.

Or perhaps not so firmly, as even if his feet remain bound to the earth by the laws of gravity, his true path, the one directed by his heart, had become more a blinded, sightless stretch of darkness as opposed to the shining bar of hope which had previously illustrated it.

It just went to show how much one relied on their eyes as an organ for sight.

The importance of which is only fully recognised by the loss thereof.

Despite the fact that anatomically speaking, it made no sense at all. Nor did it in any way in a logical sense.

* * *

Once classes were over for that session, the others following a similar pattern to the previous, although not as intensive, Syrus alone chose to make his way to the hospital wing, slipping through other Yellow and Red coated students on their way to lunch. He slipped quietly through the automated doors to find his best friend sitting up and staring blankly at his lap, and the cards scattered over it, having slipped from his grasp sometimes earlier and now beyond his reach even while remaining in arm's length.

His grey eyes scanned them over: the Elemental Heroes, Winged Kuriboh, Transendent Wings...

He stepped forward, only to accidently bump into the bedside table while at the same time alerting the sightless Slifer to his presence. Jaden, lost in his own stupor, jerked slightly at the sudden sound, the card which was perched precariously on his right knee dislodging from the blankets and fluttering to the ground.

Only the slight ruffle of the card as it fell alerted both duellists to the fallen card, the blank gaze simply turning to the source of the sound slightly as the other bent to pick it up.

And across world, the spirit's cry echoed, though the one who it was directed to remained both blind and deaf to its call.

_**'Kuri Kuriiii!'**_

But others heard, and they knew that it was time for the past to repeat itself once more.

The light had, for a while now as far as earth time went, found a permanent host, and was soon to amplify both its strength and ranks to surge up against the darkness.

So it was now time for the darkness to awaken, so once the Light of Destruction surged, the Darkness of Justice could rise to equate it, and the balance of the universe could be set right once more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

Finally got around to updating this. And things are finally moving along.

There is a quote from Digimon Tamers in there, Renamon's to be specific. Can anyone pick it up?

Anyway, enjoy. And thank you to everyone who's read so far.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

The light of chaos broke through the gravitational fields surrounding the earth, but while it brought to the planet a possible future of ruin, it opened the doorway of hope.

Many powers travelled through the galaxies. The light of chaos was obviously one of those, and the waves of gentle darkness that contradicted it, but light and darkness itself were born of two values, and thus their counterparts, by logic, existed as well, the common interpretation.

Light was generally seen as hope, aspiration, safety...darkness, by contrast, was despair, sadness, hate, anger and all that was negative in the world. In truth, that had little to do with it, but the beliefs of those who walked the earth, the virtual epicentre of the universe, moulded the two opposing powers into such. Thus light existed as goodness, and darkness evil, which made the job of light of chaos that much easier as it was readily excepted by the earthlings as darkness was rejected and banished in ignorance.

But the light of hope still existed, and chaos knew that. Perhaps that was why it sought to taint the power, to tarnish its counterpart so _it_ could rule.

But hope endured, and though bound to evil, it too broke through the barriers that prevented it from reaching its beloved.

Her job became that much harder; after all, chaos had by far warped her mind. But buried, her twisted past and emotion drove her to her goal, which in the end would ensure her success, despite the detour in the path all involved were forced to tread.

But success will come in time. After all, every wave begins with a drop of water.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

'_**Jaden, help me!'**_

_The cry echoed in the darkness; the plea for help stretched across infinity. But what could I do? I couldn't even see who needed help, or how to help them..._

_**'Jaden!'**_

_The voice turned slightly angrier, more biting, more...unnatural to tell the truth, and with that, the coldness I had come to associate with my own dream-plane warmed exponentially. In moments, perspiration was dripping down my skin, but whether that was because of the heat or something else, I couldn't know._

_Screams of pain echoed louder, and I shut my ears to them. Or rather, I tried to; somehow clamping my hands over my ears didn't seem to do the trick. But I wanted it to stop; it was like I was the one in pain, like someone was hurting because of me and the guilt was eating away my heart and soul because of it._

_The voice was familiar; I had already established that. But I still couldn't remember why. Perhaps it was a forgotten memory of my childhood...but it felt too important for me to have forgotten._

_Apparently, the voice thought so too, but the heat by then had risen to a stifling level._

'_**Why must I hurt so much when I love him?'**_

_And then there was a different kind of darkness, washing away the memory like refuse being mostly washed away by the obliging sea...with the vaguest scraps remaining without any real meaning in the lack of association.

* * *

_

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

There was something cool and moist over his eyelids. He didn't bother opening them, knowing that the only world he would see upon doing so was the darkness that drowned him now.

Darkness... it was strange, that despite being an element like all others, it was commonly represented as undeniably evil. Hurt, sadness, despair, anguish, hate...any emotion that appeared negative could be instantly taken as darkness. It was taboo, a common stereotype, and as a result, people tended to forget the other side of the equation.

Darkness represented justice, truth, a sanctuary and a reprieve as all embraced it in sleep. It provided secrecy for that which mankind chose to hide from the world...ironic how it was despised for the very reasons it was needed.

But darkness now was hopelessness. Once, he hadn't minded the darkness. The darkness allowed his mind to easily surrender to sleep and the sanctuary of a dreamless rest. The darkness allowed him to do what he did in the waking hours of his life: duelling, hanging out with friends, eating, going to classes (occasionally, and falling asleep through most of them), and the occasional saving the world stunt...but now darkness prevented him from doing all that.

Because darkness, the darkness he liked, needed light, the element of which was currently absent.

* * *

The automated doors slid open, but he didn't move, or consciously in any case. His body did jerk reflexively out of habit, the conscious command to remain prostate however overweighing that, thus limiting the unconscious movement to a mild shifting under the covers and a slight rise of the upper body before it fell back.

Footsteps accompanied the sound of the doors sliding shut, but this time he didn't respond at all, letting his mind fall back into the blackness that clouded his sight and the forgotten memories which tethered on the verge of remembrance.

'Do you want something to eat? Ms Fontaine's worried voice reached his ears. 'You haven't eaten since yesterday.'

Food...while once being an irresistible indulgence at times of hunger, and when he felt down his closest friend save his cards and the humans whom he considered his friends (he could not speak on their behalf after all), the mention thereof sparked no desire in him. In fact, never had he wanted anything less then he did then; the deprivation of nourishment since the previous duel had yet to take a physical toll.

Or perhaps not. After all, how much can one tell when he has barely moved an inch since then?

'Jaden?' she asked again. 'I know you're awake.' The unconscious movement had alerted her to the fact that he was not asleep, and that it would therefore be imprudent to pretend to be such.

'No thank you,' the boy responded, eyes still closed.

She repeated his name, like she wanted to add something, but thought better of it.

The noise of the automated doors opening and closing again alerted him to her departure.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

Later, I opened my eyes again to darkness and my ears to the voice of my rival.

I hadn't really been asleep to begin with, more like caught in a semi-restful doze. In any case, I did need some time to gather my wits and properly greet the world of the living, but Chazz, ever impatient, hadn't given me that chance before he reprimanded me.

The tone sounded vaguely familiar too, from someone else as well as him. Like an older brother figure scolding me. Only I was an only child, and had very few friends as it was growing up, so I couldn't imagine who such a person could be.

The current point is though, I wound up concentrating on his tone rather than his words, and though they registered at the time, the moment they were said, they evaporated; I couldn't seem to recall his exact statement.

I got the main gist of it though.

'I know,' I muttered. 'I wish I could, but-'

'But nothing,' the other snapped. 'Sitting around like some lazy bum isn't going to help you, or anyone else. So stop trying around like some helpless dog and getting up already!'

He seized my wrist suddenly, grip tight as though he was about to drag me literally from the bed. But his words annoyed me strangely; I knew he meant it for my own good in his own odd way, but the biting tone seemed to act more like salt on a raw would than anything else.

I hated being in such a situation, lacking the sense I had always depended most upon, even more than my ears when it came to receiving and reacting to auditory information, and even more so in other circumstances where visual perception prevailed.

And with the mostly forgotten memories nagging on the edge of my consciousness, telling me I needed to remember something, something important...but for the life of me I didn't know what, his scorning tone was stirring the anger which was quickly rising like bile in my throat at my own helplessness.

I tore my hand out of his grasp and stared at him. Then froze, the sudden, uncalled anger vanishing into the darkness from hence it came...because the blackness that of late consumed my vision had turned a honey gold, and through that, I could see the onyx eyes staring back at me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(3rd Person POV)**

She reached, further than she ever had, spurred by the sudden hope that had surged in her. Spurred by the slight darkness she had brushed against in the eternal chaos. Wings burst free of their capsule as fire licked them...but she ignored them, ignored the pain as the taste of sweet and gentle darkness had given her the strength she needed.

For now, she ignored that pain. But she remembered still. Remembered when the same darkness that released her now had abandoned her. Remembered the sudden wall that had risen between her and her beloved. Remembered the suffering she had endured because of it. Remembered the strength that had come from the long torment.

Now, she could reach him again. Barely. Soon, she would be reunited with him...and she could complete her sworn duty...and the interest that had accumulated.

Soon...

_**'Jaden!'**_she shrieked, letting the universe hear her strength, her desire. The words tasted of darkness, sweet yet bitter.

And that chaotic light ever so slightly recoiled.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

I woke to someone screaming in my ear. Or so I thought, back to what had become the norm of my life.

It turned out there were several things wrong with that assumption.

Firstly, I could hear two sets of breathing in the room, one which I identified in a matter of minutes to my Syrus seeing as he said my name as soon as my eyes repeated their reflexive action of opening when awaking after a bout of unconsciousness...or sleep.

But I honestly didn't remember falling asleep.

The voice I had heard before was female. That ruled out one of two.

'Jaden,' That was Ms Fontaine. 'Keep your head still.'

My head still? I wasn't moving it...was I?

Huh?

'Oh, just stop flinching...hang on a sec.'

Flinching?

It was only then that I noticed something burning my eyes, something white and bright, cutting the darkness that I had been growing accustomed to like a jagged blade cut through meat. A slightly gruesome metaphor, but it was a good description I think. It was a devil disguised as a blessing.

I could see something apart from darkness...but it was harsh, giving nothing but pain.

'Jaden? Are you seeing anything?'

'White,' I responded after a little while, voice sounding strained even to my own ears. I bit back the voice of pain though; I still had my pride.

There was a sigh of relief, before the white suddenly vanished with a soft click. 'Good, good,' Ms Fontaine mused thoughtfully, before something cool draped over my eyelids. 'That's better than before.'

'What is Ms Fontaine?' Syrus' voice asked. 'What does it mean?'

There was a noise of some hesitation, before the nurse replied. 'It may be a false alarm, or he may be getting his sight back.'

Sy cheered, hoping for the second option.

Me...I wasn't so sure.

* * *

Ms Fontaine eventually left the two of us alone, and the first thing Syrus did was inform me of the new development.

'What's with Chazz?' I asked confused. 'He's started wearing white?'

'Yeah. Traded his black coat and pants for a whole new wardrobe. Literally. He tried painting the dorms, but Bonaparte temporarily put a stop to that.'

'White huh?'

Chazz and white simply did not go together. He always used black, since he had a habit of wiping up spills with the sleeve so others would see, making sure at the same time not to show grease spots to the rest of the world, trying to keep up his image. A little pointless, but we all have our quirks.

Point is, he loves that old trenchcoat of his. So why would he just throw it out? For white of all things?

'He's been acting strange too,' Sy continued. 'Talking about destiny and all these other weird things.'

'Destiny?' I asked before my brain caught up with my mouth. 'Like-'

'Oh yeah,' Syrus continued, as though he had remembered something. 'Aster's manager was at the island yesterday too. Around the time Ms Fontaine said you passed out.'

'I passed out?'

'Yeah. She thought it was the stress. And you not eating properly.' The boy's voice had suddenly taken on a scolding tone. 'I brought some friend shrimp from Dorothy, and you had better eat it all.'

Oh, that explained the funny smell in the air. Fancy that, me not being able to recognise my favourite meal...though I still didn't feel like eating. My stomach had clenched at the smell.

'I'm not hungry Sy.'

He was probably frowning now, but he let the topic go for the time being. 'Did you two argue again?' he said instead, sounding a little exasperated. 'He looked pretty irritated last night. Said you were unreasonable or something.'

Oh yeah...I remembered.

'Not really an argument,' I answered, wondering how I could explain something I didn't understand myself. 'More like him giving me a pep talk. But I got annoyed.'

'_You_ got annoyed? You never get annoyed.'

'Sure I do Sy. I'm human, ya know? But-'

'You felt guilty afterwards, didn't you?'

Now that he mentioned it...

'Yeah,' I admitted, free to talk to him at least, like a little brother I never had. 'Especially since I could see his eyes staring at me.'

A pause, then...

'You could _see_ his eyes? As in literally?'

'Yes.' I didn't mention the honey gold. Not yet.

'And you felt guilty because it coincided with what you think is uncalled anger, right?'

'Right.' He had a way of understanding things that I had never seen in anyone before...or perhaps I had. It felt familiar in a way, like the voice that was always calling to me. But like the speaker, I couldn't remember.

'Well...you certainly have a way of breaking the rules. But your instincts have always been good. Just follow those.'

My instincts huh?

'Thanks Sy.'

'Anytime.'

This time, I could see a little speck of warm yellow in the black.

'Are you smiling?'

'How did you know?'

I laughed. I couldn't help it, feeling better than I had in days.

'Instinct I suppose.'

Sy was right. We didn't have to see our paths. We just followed instinctively the one that our destiny lay on. And we would always inevitably pick the right one.

_** 'Jaden! Hear us!'**_

I blinked in rapid succession, sure I had just heard a deeper voice than my only companion. 'Is there someone else here Sy?'

'No, there isn't. Why?'

I paused, listening for a repeat of that voice, but hearing none.

'I thought I heard someone say my name. A deeper voice than yours.'

'No, no one did.' He sounded a little worried, but the sound of something being uncovered and the sweet smell of fried shrimp suddenly filled my nostrils. 'Eat up.'

I felt the edges of the plate he placed on my lap. And this time, my stomach welcomed the food.

* * *

**(3rd**** Person POV)**

_**'He heard us,' **_a dolphin humanoid commented, rising out of the water that was his home as he spoke to another. _**'In an awake status.'**_

Above him, a hummingbird flew, skimming the water gently enough to be able to exchange titbits of conversation with the water creature. _**'He certainly did. But hearing is not enough. And he must understand before all else. He has only just begun to.'**_

The dolphin sighed, slightly worriedly. _**'Prejudice stands in the way.'**_

_**'It is not the only thing to do so. But life's lessons must be learnt the right way. There is no easy way to accept fate.'**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

The events up till this chapter are somewhere at the beginning of episode 62, excluding the bit where Jaden runs away by boat. This is an alternate timeline after all.

Sorry for the late update. Had a ton of trouble trying to get this story back on track. It turned out that two chapters ago, the story skewered slightly. Totally my bad there.

Enjoy, and please tell me what you think. And wish me luck. :)

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y/Jaden

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'Hey. Feeling any better Jay?'

The female voice immediately checked out in his ears. Alexis, though he couldn't make out her outline in the darkness. His sight was fluctuating; sometimes, if the contrast was sufficient enough, he'd be able to make out the shape or form of someone or something, but at other times, even with more than enough light, he couldn't even make out a little pinpoint in the veil of black.

'What time is it?' he asked in reply, the answer to her question depending on the reply to his.

'It's about an hour before curfew,' the blonde answered immediately, and there was a creak as she took a seat on the rotatable chair. That was a relief. He had a perfectly good reason not being able to see. It was abnormally late to be visiting though, and when he voiced that, she replied quickly: 'I brought your homework, and I thought you might like some help going through it.'

Jaden groaned, inviting a bit of a laugh from his visitor.

'I had a feeling that would be your reaction,' she said, sounding amused but also severe. 'But you do have to keep up with your classes, otherwise Doctor Crowler will have you expelled.'

'He'd find any excuse to have me expelled.' The conversation was going off topic fast. 'Somehow I doubt Chancellor Shep. would let that happen though.'

An audible sigh echoed slightly. 'Jaden, haven't you wondered why Crowler is acting Chancellor?'

'Umm…I thought…' He scratched his head a little. 'I dunno actually. I thought he was just taking a break.'

'As far as I know he's on an extended vacation,' Alexis replied. 'Which means he's off the island, and incommunicado. So Crowler's got a free reign. He even tried to get Atticus and I to do a pop singing duo _again_.' The grimace in her voice was obvious. 'You missed that duel.'

'Ahh…' He remembered someone telling him about it, but he hadn't been in the mood to listen then. He had certainly felt much better now that his sight was starting to return; he'd been unable to do _anything_, even the stuff he had hated doing, ie. homework. 'That Ultimate Stage Costume was some field spell.'

'He would use something like that,' she groaned. Sometimes her brother was impossible. 'I can't believe he did that in front of the entire school.'

'Did what Lex?'

'Oh…nothing.' It was something that was difficult for others to understand, their relationship as brother and sister. Especially for someone like Jaden who didn't even _have_ siblings. She knew Atticus tried to do what was best for her, sometimes pulling all the stops and being the clichéd "embarrassing big brother". And sometimes he'd bury his true intentions beneath pictures that had girls either drooling or crying and boys groaning. Somehow she felt Atticus had known all along her dream was to stay with her friends, become the best she could be, both as a duellist and as a person, and pass her knowledge onto others in her own way. And it was true she often scorned his idea to become a pop-singing duellist, but away from prying (or blinded) eyes, she encouraged him in her own way. Most people wouldn't be able to see that though. 'We'd better get started with all this. There's quite a bit.'

'Oh boy.' In a way though, he was actually glad for the homework. He didn't have much better things to do, and that way he could get it over and done with and spend the time slots it opened up duelling.

Once he could see and hear his cards again. At some points he thought he could hear them…but then they'd be gone again.

'Hey, Alexis?' he asked suddenly, interrupting her explanation of chains.

'Yes?'

'Have you seen my deck?'

There was a pause and the sound of things moving around.

'It's over here,' she answered finally, opening a drawer. 'I suppose someone put it here so your cards didn't get lost.'

She was silent for a moment, going through his cards. They all seemed a little dim to him, sadly though. Perhaps she was used to seeing them in the context of Jaden's sunny personality or in the middle of a fiery duel. It was odd, and slightly depressing, to see them sitting and collecting dust.

'Did you want them?'

He paused, then wordlessly held out his hand, his expression changing. She noted that, gently putting the deck into his hands.

He frowned slightly as he felt its weight into his hands.

'Do you ever hear your cards?'

Her brow furrowed. 'You mean actual words? No, it's more like they feel a certain way really. Reflecting something. Perhaps you could say it speaks that way, telling me things about myself and about others too, to learn to adapt to new situations and to use new ways to deal with old, to discover new things and to become better…'

The brunette looked blindly at his cards again, trying to feel the feelings he had gotten so accustomed to before he lost them. Granted, he had taken it for granted his deck always seemed to know what he was feeling, always helped him. He'd felt so lost without it.

'Winged Kuriboh's not here,' he said suddenly.

'How can you-?' Cutting herself off, she stood again and took the deck, flicking through all 42 cards. 'It isn't. You're sure it wasn't in your spares deck. It could be in your dorm room?'

'No, it was definitely in this one.'

He'd never take Winged Kuriboh out of his deck. He'd become more than just a friend over the year. More than just a partner.

'Hmm…maybe it's-'

He held his breath. Had he somehow lost the card as well as being able to hear and see him?

'Oh, here it is. It was stuck at the bottom of the drawer.'

She put the card in his hands. It felt no different than any old card from the card shop, typically those he gave away to other people…or traded in. It felt just like a blank card.

'Are you sure?'

Alexis heard the doubt in his voice, and something far deeper.

'Yes, I'm sure,' she replied. It was definitely Winged Kuriboh. There was no mistaking it…except for the absolute look of sorrow on his face.

She blinked suddenly, wondering if she had imagined it. But when she looked at the card again, it looked no different to any other time she had seen it.

When she left the brown haired duellist, it was decisively more depressed than when she had arrived.

It was another one of those things which most people couldn't understand. This time, that included her.

The thought that Jaden wasn't unlike her brother occurred to her then. Perhaps his bubbly boisterous attitude was a cover for other things as well.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

Winged Kuriboh's card sat in my hands. Or what Alexis said was his card, and she had no reason to lie. I didn't think she was lying anyway, though most people think I'm gullible. Maybe I am, but I generally know when someone's lying when it matters.

His card didn't feel the same though. It was hollow. Empty. As if his spirit had left the card. Maybe it had.

The rest of the deck just felt lighter. I felt for the cards again; Lex had left them somewhere on my lap. I put it down and picked up another card. It felt a little heavier.

Even at the best of times lately, I still couldn't see them. I couldn't turn to the one thing I had always been able to fall back onto when everything else went wrong.

Sometimes I felt like I could just hear them, at the edge of some chasm I couldn't seem to leap over.

But then there would be silence again, and I had to wonder if I was still dreaming.

It wasn't often I had a good dream. I used to just shove it out of my head; it hadn't ever seemed consequential.

But now it was.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, feeling tired. A fatigued sort of tired, not the sort I preferred, spent after occupying myself in the things that had seemed to matter.

It seemed I was missing a lot of things.

The card I held seemed to get a little heavier as the fog grew.

_Tired…_

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Polymerisation. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

That was what the card said. But it symbolised so much more. It was a bridge, a form of unity between two monsters. Between two powers, or two spirits. A balance. An equilibrium.

It only carried power when it had something to balance though. Otherwise it was just empty weight.

Not like Winged Kuriboh, who had no weight at all when he didn't exist as part of the balance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**

And now we're digging into the first part of the prologue. Remember the prediction? I'd actually forgotten about it. That's what happens I guess when you leave a fic for a while and get back to it.

I'm having the trains off the Melbourne system because I don't know about the Japanese. Semi-rural, which is where I've put Jaden, runs V-line trains which aren't as frequent as those that run in the city and urban areas. They go straight to CBD and you transfer to an intra-city train to get where you need to. In the sub version of the first chapter, I think Jaden's train had broken down and that's why he was late. The dub cut that scene.

As for the part that's Jaden's POV, he's living through past memories in a sense. Similar to a flashback, except he's asleep.

I'm going to try updating my GX fandom around once a fortnight…give or take a week or so. Shattered Mirror's back on track (I think), and I've got a plan finished for this. And then there's the plan for Shrouded by Darkness chilling out on my computer looking rather daunting. I should be able to manage a reasonable degree of success.

Enjoy, and please tell me what you think. And wish me luck. :)

* * *

**Sighted - Yu Gi Oh GX**

After losing to Aster, Jaden loses the ability to see not only his cards, but the physical world. But as the SOL takes over the school, he realises that things can be seen in more ways than one as a whole new perspective comes to light, and with it, a solution.

Judai Y/Jaden

* * *

Normal

Thoughts

_Dreams/Flashbacks/Realms of Conscience_

_**Non human talking (light of destruction/darkness/Haou etc.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Jaden's POV)**

_When I started duelling, it had simply been because I was bored out of my mind and wanted something to do. My parents both worked full-time and when I was old enough not to need a baby-sitter or a nurse-maid anymore, I was left mostly to my own devices outside of school and the evenings that became the only time we spent together as a family. It wasn't as if they didn't love me; they were just busy working. Work that took them into the city and far from our home._

_I had plenty of friends though. It was the close-knit sort of neighbourhood where everybody grew up together. Knew one another. It was a bit out-a-ways from the major rites and districts…a bit rural really, but it wasn't like we were on the edge of civilisation. Okay, maybe we were. The trains that connected us to the main network weren't as regular as the intra-city subway network, and to get from my house to Domino City, you had to transfer. And if you missed the first one, or it's late or it gets delayed somewhere along the line, you're a goner. That's what happened on the day of the entrance exams. The train broke down in the middle of no-where! And by some wacko-twist of fate, I wound up being the only applicant on board._

_Apparently, my parents hadn't been the only ones who didn't want me trying out. But did that occur to me at the time? Not at all. I just ran the rest of the way. And made it…barely._

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The room was dark. Physically dark that is. That didn't bother its inhabitants though, as since they existed on a metaphysical plane as opposed to a physical one (relative to the world they were currently occupying that is), they did not require light to be able to see. Not the sort of light one attained by flicking a light switch in any case.

Nor did they require a different sort of light. _That_ light was causing an imbalance they all could feel. That light was disrupting their very mode of existence in a world there they were visible and audible only to the eyes and ears of those sensitive to the balance. Other spirits, and a small percentage of humans that inhabited the planet.

That could be both a curse and a blessing, as while they had become stronger through the bond with Jaden Yuki (and dare they say they'd gotten a lot of entertainment out of the deal?), now it was draining them, weakening them.

Because they, the Elemental Heroes, were a part of that balance as well. But not complete, as the collapse of their deck of cards had proven.

Some people saw loss as a good thing. It invited change. Which fork was taken though was still up for grabs? Did one use the opportunity to grow? Or regress?

And all they could do was wait. Because they had chosen their path.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

_I don't think I had originally stared out with an Elemental Hero deck, you know. I'd randomly brought cards with my allowance, slowly weaning myself off my baseball card collection. There were a whole bunch of random cards, from booster packs and the regular sort. You know, Monster Reborn, Pot of Greed and what not. I had a whole bunch of bugs I think. They never really bothered me. And some other stuff that didn't particularly go together. Then I began to structure my deck, leaving in combinations that worked and taking out ones that didn't. I think they had been focused on something central, but I really can't remember. Maybe I was too young to recall clearly._

_I'm not sure what caused me to take up the Elemental Hero cards eventually. It definitely wasn't a simple "buying from the card-store" thing. It took me ages to track down Blade-Edge, and some of the support cards like Hero Mask…they weren't the sort of things that our regional card shack sold. In fact, I wound up getting most of my cards from the city shop. I'd have asked my parents, but suddenly they decided duelling wasn't good for me._

_Maybe it was my marks. Admittedly, they weren't the best, but I always managed to scrape through anyway. Anyhow, they didn't like it, which had been quite a surprise, and for awhile my deck had sat in the study (once my playroom), collecting dust. It was about that time when I suddenly stopped hearing Duel Spirits. But eventually my parents had given in and let me play again._

_And it was like I had never left…except I hadn't even remembered hearing their voices before until last year. When it had felt so natural listening to Winged Kuriboh purring in my ear and Avian and Burstinatrix bickering about something or other (Burst normally won). I'd just taken it for granted._

_But I had felt so empty during that period I hadn't picked up my deck. There had been something important missing then, and that same something was missing now._

_Only there was something else too…and I just couldn't place it._

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'_**The balance is changing again,'**_ the hummingbird-like figure mused, amidst swirls of grey and white.

The neon figure dimmed its light as he sat up. _**'I do not like this,'**_ he admitted. _**'But if anyone can fight this, it is him**_.'

_**'Oh, he can**_,' the panther snarled, stretching its forelimbs. _**'Whether he chooses to or not is up for grabs. Will he take the carrot dangling in front of his face?'**_ A paw swatted through the air.

_**'Well, it's a good thing he doesn't like carrots then**_.' Unlike the others, the mole seemed at ease. _**'The party will get started soon enough.'**_

_**'It is true,'**_ the hummingbird admitted. _**'But even the straightest paths curve. And sometimes they curve too far to become straight again. But we entrusted our fates to him, choosing him to be the bearer of the prophecy.'**_

_** 'Then let us hope we have made the right choice.'**_ The panther yawned. _**'Otherwise we're toast.'**_

_**'Can you not say that with a straight face?'**_ the dolphin asked, breaking surface suddenly. _**'We have made the right choice. As Hummingbird said, every straight line has to curve. But he'll start looking for the path soon enough, and we can put him back on track.'**_

_** '…well,'**_ the panther replied. _**'He better not take too long. My tail's taking a cat-nap.'**_

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

_I'm not sure why it was the duelling. After all, it was a card game. It involved sitting…or it did back in the day, when I first started playing. There weren't any ultra-sweet holograms back then, just the regular mats. It hadn't seemed nearly as interesting as baseball, but after one game, I was unexplainably hooked. It was just one of those things that you do once and can't get enough of._

_And baseball kind of lost its glamour once I broke my leg and got stuck in the hospital._

_But it didn't matter how many times I lost…although I don't recall doing so too often. It was still fun. But last year, how one loss had almost trapped me behind an unescapable shadow, how the fear of loss had hung over me, threatening to devour both myself and my friends…and now this year, where one single lost has put an end to my duelling career._

_And only duelling. Because my eyes were already recovering. I could make out slight contrasts in light. I could make out dim shadows of people and things. But my cards remained silent, empty. I'd always known before that they were there, even during that time when I wasn't duelling, when my parents had locked them away. I could still feel their presence behind the door. _

_I knew where they were. On the drawer. In my hand. But they might as well have been slits of paper for all they felt._

_They were all gone._

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Winged Kuriboh pawed gently at the image of himself at his card. As he didn't exist on the physical plane, understandably, his paw went right through…but he trilled in worry anyway.

An outside observer, assuming they were capable of seeing duel spirits, would have realised the colours on the paper surface was fading. Almost as if someone had left it in water for a prolonged period of time, and the ink was slowly seeping out.

He withdrew his paw, to find the same thing happening.

He trilled again, floating over to his partner, before looking up to the grey room that seemed to possess more white than black. It hadn't gone all the way…but it still could.

Whether it would or not…normally, he'd say no. But then again, normally wasn't losing against a pro who'd been (albeit unintentionally) channelling the host of an evil spirit that was now messing about with his own in a sublime manner, having failed with the direct approach.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

_And then there was just light. Or darkness. Or grey. Whichever one described it best. It was rather hard to place. It looked like fog at his best…or at its worst._

_You know, I really don't like fog. I don't mind blackouts too much; I can see fine in the dark, generally speaking. Leastaways I don't go crashing into every nook and cranny, even when I'm not in my own room. Fog on the other hand is another story entirely. It's too dense, too heavy. I can't see a thing, and at some point or other I can no longer feel the ground beneath my feet._

_That's normally because I've forgotten to put on the right shoes and my soles are numb. But not in my dreams…although I'm generally in those barefoot. Then it's normally the ground pitching out from under me, and me falling, screaming, into some hole never to be seen or heard from again…all because I was idiot enough to get lost in the fog._

_So yeah, really hate fog. And it would figure that that was about _all_ I was staring at (and it was cold too)…save a little prick of light in the distance. _

_So what? Was I supposed to follow that light?_


End file.
